


When There's Lightning, Get Out Of The Water

by JackTheSoldier



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Alex hates the beach, Lafayette set them up, M/M, New Yorker boi, Surfer AU, This is the surfer au nobody asked for but I made anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/pseuds/JackTheSoldier
Summary: John Laurens is a surfer who lives at Long Island Beach and intends to become famous for his sport. Alexander Hamilton is a man who visits every summer with his dad and brother and notices Laurens surfing every day. Alex's brother draws them together.





	When There's Lightning, Get Out Of The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is to all my followers on Tumblr! I reached 100 a while ago and I've been trying to finish this so here it is!

Alexander Hamilton hated the beach. Surprising, considering he was born on an island surrounded by beaches. But he always hated it. The damp air, the salty smell, the way the sand gets everywhere, the idea that fish pee and poo in the water, the thought of jellyfish and sharks, and especially the sight of surfers wiping out and hurting themselves because of it. The last one was something he had managed to avoid. 

Until his adoptive father, George Washington insisted that Alexander and his little (also adopted) brother, Gilbert, join him for his yearly business trips to Long Island Beach. It was a three-month trip, and when they got to the rental apartment beside the beach, Alexander insisted he should stay inside. Now Washington, who didn't want to be a bad father, allowed it. Alex could take care of himself at the age of sixteen, couldn't he?

That was nearly seven years ago. It had become an annual trip. Every year, Alex insisted he stay inside. And he was certain that every year, that one boy he saw at the beach surfing in the waves would be gone. Every year, he was still there, though. That blond boy always got better every year, too, but it didn't stop Alex from worrying. The boy had to be at least two years older than him and every year he was there at the same time. 

He didn't expect to see him this year. 

As a senior at Columbia College, Alex didn't think he'd be forced to go, but Gilbert had begged, claiming it was 'family bonding' and 'do it for your dearest brother'. So here he was, not only on this trip with his parents and brother but being dragged onto the beach by puppy-dog-eyed Gilbert de Lafayette. He hated the beach, but Gilbert had pleaded that he should come out this year. 

He had given in. 

Alex was in a tank top and swim shorts and laying on two towels, reading his law book. The tide was high and Gilbert was out doing his own thing somewhere. Suddenly, he heard shouting. 

His name? 

Yep. When Alex looked up, he saw Gilbert running towards him, dripping wet, short red hair glistening against the sun. He was calling Alex's name and pointing to a boy that was following him. Alex got up and met the pair halfway. 

"Alexander! This is John Laurens!" Oh no. "He was born in South Carolina, but he lives here now!" Oh crap. "He's a surfer!" Cute surfer boy was standing right in front of him in nothing but a faded black pair of swim trunks and the velcro anklet piece connecting him to his surfboard. "He speaks nine languages! Isn't that amazing!" 

Alex could feel himself blushing and staring at this surfer cutie, but he would blame the sun for burning him. _Damn you, Apollo_. "And how do you know him? He's just a stranger." His voice was low and he muttered his words to make sure 'John' couldn't hear him. 

Gilbert looked surprised. "You have been inside all the time I am out here with him. I've known him for seven years now... You weren't listening when I talk about him?" Now he looked more hurt than surprised. 

"I was listening! I just didn't put the pieces together, I guess..." Alex lied. He didn't listen to Gilbert when it came to his excited rants about friends or school or a new hyper-fixation (one time he had a month where he started to collect leaves from different trees and explain the differences to Alex every time he found a new one. He ended up getting rid of all the leaves a month or so later). Now Alex regretted that. He regretted not listening to Gilbert, because now his brother looked offended and emotionally wounded. 

"Well, no better time for introductions like now! Alex, this is John. John, this is my brother, Alexander," Gilbert switched gears and smiled (fakely) at John. 

"It's a pleasure! Gil has told me a lot about his, and I quote, human typewriter and prodigy of a brother," John extended his hand, which was still dripping with saltwater like much of his deep blond hair. The latter was wetter, though, and tied into a tight bun at the top of his head. 

Alex cringed at the offer of a handshake and forced on an uncomfortable smile. "Wow... Thanks. I don't like ocean water, though, so I'm not shaking your hand." Gilbert looked shocked and ready to chew Alex out for being so straightforward and offensive to John. Before he could say a thing, though, he decided to wait until they were back in their little rental apartment. 

John's face bloomed into pink color and he tugged his hand back. He bit his lip and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I understand. My sister, Mary Eleanor, she's the same way. She's at that stage where she's scared of the ocean, but I can definitely see why other people like you are afraid of the water and stuff. I mean, I personally love the ocean. It's like my second home. I definitely understand."

_No, no you don't. You're not like me. And this isn't a 'stage'. I'm sure you're just some rich ass white boy that comes to the beach every summer to surf and doesn't even commit to the sport. Some rich boy with a dad that pays for your hotel room and schooling and pays your teachers so that you pass every test with flying colors. Bitch._

But Alex didn't say any of those thoughts. Instead, "How old is your sister?" slipped out. 

"Mary Eleanor? She's little. Seven this year. I was eighteen when she was born," John said and looked perfectly comfortable with talking about his family and personal life. He still looked embarrassed and flustered, though. Gilbert was giving Alex a death stare like he could read those previous thoughts he'd had. 

"You specified. So you have more than one sister?" Alex was putting his law education to work. 

"Yep. Four siblings in total. I'm the oldest." 

"I only have Gilbert." 

"He sounds like he'd be a great brother." 

"Yeah, except sometimes he's annoying. You would understand." 

"I do. Anyway, I've gotta go. The tide is gonna go out soon and I might lose all the better waves. I would like to get a few more in before my shift at my aunt's." 

Shift. He had a job. 

"Shift?" 

Gilbert glared at Alex again. Clearly, Alex had been told before. 

"Yeah, I work as a waiter for my aunt during the summer. She co-owns our family business with my grandpa. It's just down the street and to the right. Do you know _Música de Los Océanos_? They own and run the place." Music of the Oceans. Yes, Alexander knew what he was talking about. It was their dad's favorite place to go to whenever they visited Long Island Beach. 

Oh. That explains the glare. He had _seen_  John before, then. 

"We go there all the time," Alex said. 

"I know. I'm usually the one that serves you. Always the little booth near the pier window, right?" John looked a little more embarrassed now as if he was ashamed that he hadn't been noticed or recognized. As if it was _his_ fault. That look in his eyes made Alex's heart sink to his stomach. 

"Yeah..." 

"I'm the one that serves those window booths." There was something unspoken in his eyes that made Alex feel awful. 

"We won't bother you anymore! Go back to your waves before the storm rolls in, John. We might see you tonight," Gilbert jumped into their conversation and John nodded. He left towards the ocean with a little 'thank you' and an 'it was nice' directed to Alex. 

Alex was suddenly being escorted back to their towels by Gilbert. 

"What was that? Rude! Ridiculous! I cannot believe you! I am so angry that I can not even think clearly about all of the mistakes you just made! You insulted my friend!" Gilbert started yelling at Alex and packing up their things. The only thing he didn't grab was Alex's law book. He picked that up on his own. 

"What'd I do?" He pressed. 

"ALEXANDER!" Gilbert spun around with a furious expression. "You have not noticed how obvious John has been and you have not listened to me, your own brother, and you have not paid attention at all! You have not listened at all! C- _connard_!" 

He marched away through the sand toward their apartment. His voice had gotten shaky and he had barely managed to curse at Alex before he left. Alexander had definitely screwed up, then. 

 

It wasn't until Gilbert had cooled down and they were alone, preparing for dinner in their room that Alex found out what he'd been ignoring. Gilbert was dressed in a simple pair of jorts and a blue t-shirt with a dolphin on it. One of his favorite shirts which he'd bought from the gift shop just down the street seven years ago. It was beginning to fade now, and instead of a deeper navy blue color, it was a kind of gray-indigo color. The dolphin, once deep gray and designed like a bottlenose, was chipped around the edges and a much lighter gray. Still, it was his favorite. He wore it every time they came to the beach. 

"So... I don't listen?" Alex looked up at his brother after he had pulled on his own black t-shirt. He wasn't one for bright colors. 

"Precisely," he began and the shorter redhead strapped in for a long scolding. "John has been nothing but kind and accepting of us, and you have only brushed him off and insulted him. I see how you look at him like he's stupid. He's more than a stupid surfer, Alexander. His father may be rich and arrogant, but John went to college and he knows what he wants to do. He has a job and his own apartment and he's a good guy. He isn't stupid the way you think, and I know you may not believe me, you've been incredibly rude to him. Underestimating and judging him." Gilbert stepped away as he finished summarizing who John was and making up for Alex not listening in the past. 

Alex was still confused. "Rude? When was I ever rude?" 

"He has served us for seven years! You have never paid attention! Jesus, he has been flirting with you since the first day we came here!" He was waving his arms around like he always did when he was upset. Gilbert was always very fidgety and expressive. 

The older's face exploded into a deep red upon hearing that. "Flirting? He hasn't been doing that! I would've known! If he was, it wasn't obvious!" Alex was trying to defend himself. 

"MERDE! You are just dense! He asked you out last year and you didn't say a thing! He has been telling me for years how much he wants to go out with you and how he's upset that you never respond! Everyone can see it, but you are so stupid and ignorant and you will! Not! Listen!" Gilbert started to jump up and down with his final words. 

Alex felt hot and upset now. He fumbled with his words and responses before he finally spit out whatever one made the most sense at the moment. "Well, maybe I don't care to go out with him!" 

Gilbert bit his lip to hold back from screaming at Alex. "It is a little late to say that. If you truly do not want to deal with him anymore, perhaps you could let him down easy later today. Right now, you are just dragging him along and giving him false hope. You need to fix this." 

"I will! I'll tell him tonight that I'm not interested." 

"Okay. You promise?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Pinkie swear?" Gilbert held out his pinkie. "A brother's promise." 

Alex quickly looped his own pinkie in Gilbert's. "Cross my heart and hope to die." 

"Good. Now let's go." 

The restaurant was busier around the bar when they got there, like usual, and they picked the usual seat by the window that looked out on the beach. Based on the rumbly gray line on the horizon, a storm was going to roll in soon. Nice. A good way to cool things down. Alex resolved to listen to John this time. Every word. 

"Good evening, everyone! Welcome back! I must say I've missed you," John's bright face appeared not five minutes later to place menus and take drink orders. His uniform, a casual black color and a black apron (with plenty of pockets for napkins, straws, and other supplies), was complete with the company logo on the back. It covered up whatever sunburn peeked out around his neck. 

"Lovely to see you again, Jack! How's the family?" Washington smiled back at him. 

 _Jack. Strange nickname_ , Alex noted. It wasn't the name on his nametag. 

"They're good! Martha is living in New York with my mom now. The others are still in South Carolina with my aunts and uncles. James is moving into middle school soon, so that's good news, too. I presume you'll all have the usuals?" John didn't even take out his notepad. 

"Yes, that'd be nice." 

"Actually, I want something new this time. Not just lemon and water," Alex spoke up and felt himself get flustered as he drew attention to himself. John looked surprised to see him talking or listening at all. Normally Alex just played a game on his phone, but he had left it in their apartment to charge and not distract him this time. 

"What would that be?" The blond didn't pull out his notepad, still. 

"A strawberry daiquiri, please." 

"Virgin, of course. You know we don't drink here, Jack," Washington clarified and shot a glare at his son that made Alex want to shrink into his seat. 

"Of course! I'll have the sweet thing out for the sweet thing in just a few minutes!" John smiled brightly and Alex covered his blush with a hand. There's the flirting Gilbert had mentioned. 

"Thank you, John!" Gilbert spoke up and smugly smiled at Alex. "See?" 

"Don't act so smug. It's harder now that I know what I'm looking for. I'll tell him to stop later." 

"What? You're going to make him stop?" Washington looked surprised. "Wait, what?" 

"Alexander doesn't want John flirting anymore, so he's going to tell him to stop today." 

Before Alex could chip in, Washington sighed. "That's a shame. I thought you two were a lovely pair. I thought he was making progress, too. He's a nice boy. I know his mother, and she's also a lovely woman. If I wasn't married to my Martha, I would definitely offer to marry Eleanor," he chuckled to himself. 

"Eleanor? You know these people by their first names?" Alex suddenly felt out of place. 

"Yes, of course. Except for John's father, Senator Laurens. He's held onto that position for years and it isn't helpful at all that he has Catholic beliefs stronger than any other man in government. Nothing's been getting done in South Carolina because of him," Washington sighed again, heavier this time. 

"John didn't mention him, though." 

"Of course. His father was incredibly abusive towards him and his mother, and it was all John could do to get a restraining order and a divorce for his parents. He doesn't talk about it unless he has to. Of course, it isn't helpful that Senator Laurens is always trying to find a way to get his hands on Jack again. I suggested to get a lawyer and go to court, but Jack said it'd be too expensive and they're likely to lose the case if his father uses all his money to his advantage," Washington looked at Alex like he should've known these things. Seven years and he should've known. 

"Abusive? How?" Alex couldn't help but press on the subject. 

Gilbert leaned over to whisper in his ear. "The three worst ways, Alexander. You're smart. Figure it out." He knew immediately. 

 _Physically, Emotionally, and Mentally_. No doubt that John was not going to take the rejection of Alexander well. _Let him down easy._

"So why haven't you done anything? How do you know?" Alex felt pity bubble up inside of him. 

"We can't. Eleanor and John have both denied any outside help. We try to help them, but... Jack! Thank you very much!" John was back with a bright smile and cut Washington's words short. 

The blond had pulled his hair up into a ponytail now and he placed the three drinks, strawberry daiquiri, lemonade, and water with no lemon, in front of them. He pulled out three straws and laid them on the table. He was still politely smiling and clearly loving his job, even if working in this kind of industry was extremely taxing. "You're very welcome! What else may I get for you today?" Now he pulled out his notepad and pen to write down their food orders. 

"The usual, for me, thank you," Washington smiled and John scribbled something down on a piece of paper. 

"Me too!" Gilbert cheerily said and Alex just nodded. 

When John had finished writing all the orders down, he took up their menus and smiled again. "If you need anything, just ask!" 

They all nodded and as soon as John was out of sight, Alex pulled himself up from his seat and excused himself to go to the bathroom. They didn't question it. 

Alex stopped outside the bathroom hallway, which, if you turned right, would lead you to the men's bathroom, and if you turned left, would lead into some 'employees only' space that he assumed was the kitchen. Exactly as he planned, John was just emerging from the space and his face brightened when he saw Alex, who was clearly waiting for him. Alexander had had no intention of going to the restroom. He just needed to tell John what he was thinking. 

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here," the surfer tried to joke. Alex wasn't smiling, though. He was dreading the response he might get. 

"Yeah. I need to talk to you," he said quickly and John just nodded. He continued. "You've been flirting with me for years now, and I need you to stop." 

John's face fell and he looked nervous but pressed forward. "Does it make you uncomfortable? Gil said not many people know you're bisexual and all, but I didn't think it'd be a problem." 

"It's not a problem. I'm just not interested. You're nice and all, but I don't want to go out. Ever." 

The eyes are the windows to the soul, and John's just shattered. His happiness was struck down and it was very clear he wasn't expecting that. His eyes were glassy like he could cry but he hid it well. His cheeks were red and he was embarrassed now, something that Alex would normally be proud of in any other circumstance. "I'll stop, then. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," John managed to say through the hurt in his throat. He left before Alex could respond. 

He was left there and wordlessly went back to his seat. 

Gilbert noticed the shift in his expression and his smile fell. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" He asked in his native language so that Washington wouldn't intrude in their conversation. He clearly wasn't going to try, knowing by now that they spoke French around him to keep him from listening in. 

"Je l'ai contrarié. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais mais je ne pense pas avoir fait le bon choix," Alexander responded and the expression on his face was explained. He leaned against Gilbert's shoulder and his brother hugged him and whispered little words of reassurance, despite how he was still slightly mad at Alex for leading John on in the first place. 

When a server returned with their food, it wasn't John. This boy's nametag said 'Benjamin'. He handed the food out with a smile, but it wasn't as genuine as John's. Before Ben could leave, Washington spoke up. "Where is Jack?" 

Ben glanced at the three faces before him and looked uncomfortable, but he answered anyway. "John requested to switch places with me for the rest of our shifts. He's working the bar now, and I'm your new server for the rest of the day." 

Alex's heart sank. John was so desperate to get away from Alex that he'd switch places with a coworker and take a place with the drunks at the bar. This just made him feel awful, worse than he already did. 

The rest of the night went on without many conversations, and returning to the room Gilbert and Alex shared, neither was any happier. It was quiet besides the storm and Gilbert didn't comment on his feelings about turning him down. 

 

The storm raged on for several days. Despite how scary it was, it wasn't near as bad as it could've been. The weatherman on the local station said a horrible mix of fronts had brought the summer storms and that it was likely to continue on for a while. No lightning, though, thank goodness. 

The third day, Alex saw John surfing. The huge swells rose up as the wind from off the ocean powered them and the rain pelted the space they could like bullets, but John didn't seem to mind. He was simply surfing as he usually did and focusing on nothing else. 

Alex was tempting to put on his bright yellow raincoat and walk down to ask him how he was doing. Unfortunately, he felt like that might be a bad idea. Perhaps Gilbert would, but he'd followed Washington to the store that was out of town. It was the only store that had Gilbert's required medication in their pharmacy. 

"What are you doing, you handsome devil?" Alex mused and watched him as he followed the wave into the sandbar and nearly fall on his face. 

 

It took a week for the rain to stop and Gilbert convinced Alex to go for a walk on the pier with him. It was a little long, but it was a nice walk. Gil had accused Alexander of "cooping himself up with too much negative energy" and that he needed to go outside. So they did, and now they were walking down the pier with milkshakes in hand. 

"So you've been watching John lately?" Gil hummed and sipped his milkshake. Strawberry, his favorite flavor and the same blond color of his hair. 

"More like worrying. You should've seen his face when I turned him down. He practically broke, Gil!" Alex sipped his own vanilla milkshake and stuffed his hand in his jean pocket. 

"Maybe you didn't realize what you had until you lost it? He's very sweet and cute. I would say to ask him on a date, but maybe that would be too... Sweet bitter?" 

"Bittersweet, but you were close," he corrected his brother, who was still working on slang terms. Or what he considered slang terms. 

"What I mean is, talk to him. Show interest. Try to be friends and if he ends up being the kind of guy you're interested in, ask him out. His favorite place is this arcade that sells ice creams and pizzas not far away, if that helps," Gilbert advised and sipped his drink again. 

"I'll think about it." 

Just as he said that, someone was shouting at the end of the pier. 

"Dolphins!" They cried. "The pod is back!" 

That turned the subject rather fast, and the topic was dropped for now. 

 

Alex always hated the sand and beach, but he was trying. Chair laid out, law book in hand, watching John try to nail a jump up a wave. He'd wiped out nearly five times now. Gilbert had gone off to rent his own board so John could teach him. 

"Hey, kid! Reading is for nerds! This is the beach, enjoy it!" Someone shouted and tossed a football at Alex. It smashed into the sand near his foot and sprayed him with sand, sifting into the pages of his book as well. 

"Hey! I'll have you know that my brother doesn't play the American football! He is smarter than that! Go get a concussion elsewhere!" Gil cried as he reappeared holding a bright red surfboard. He grabbed the ball off the ground and threw it at the kids terrorizing Alex with such force and accuracy that it sailed over their heads and spiraled into the water. 

"That was an authentic ball, man! You can't just do that!" The kid complained and marched right up to Gil with a pouty lip. 

"I do not care. You do _not_ mess with my brother!" Gilbert began to raise his own voice. 

"Yeah, no wonder you're brothers! You're both no fun!" The kid kicked Gilbert in the shin and the taller's eyes flared with rage. 

"Is there a problem, kid?" A familiar voice asked and the kid paled. 

John stood like a tan God behind this poor soul and with the sun at his back, he'd terrify anyone. He was dripping with saltwater and holding a board taller than himself at his side. A glossy silver cross still shimmered against his neck, even in the darkness of his shadow. The sight both scared and... Strangely enough, turned on Alex. He never imagined Ares, the Roman God of War, this way, but it fit now. 

"No problem, Mister Laurens! I'm sorry for causing a scene!" The kid said and rushed away back to his group of friends. 

John watched him go and turned back to the brothers that were in awe in front of him. 

"How'd you do that!?" Alex cried and shut his book as he stood up. 

"My reputation around here isn't as great as I'd like... The kids think I'm some kind of shark murderer or something based on some old rumor, but really I just can't stand bullies so I always make bullies scared of me," he admitted and when he realized who he was talking to, his expression shifted to pure embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I should go." 

"No! You said you'd teach me surfing!" Gil objected. 

John froze and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did. Come on. Alexander, call if they bother you again, okay?" He awkwardly waved and the pair descended to the water. 

 

John was cheery two nights later when he was waiting their table again. "Good evening! I'm sorry I haven't been working for you guys lately," he excused and placed their menus out as usual. Benjamin glanced over at them from the bar. He looked worried. 

"Ah, it's no worry, John. We know you have a whole life outside of waiting tables," Washington chuckled. The stress on his figure left from his hard day as he saw John's smile. 

Alex was speechless as he saw it too. He was like a male Aphrodite. Beautiful, radiant, and his laughter was like music. Why'd he have to fall in love with him AFTER he said no!? John made his heart pound in his chest and he couldn't deny that he was falling hard now that he was paying more attention. 

"Jack, how've you been? Alexander and Gilbert tells me you were surfing in the storm?" Washington tilted his head a little, showing more interest. 

"Well, there was no lightning and the waves looked good..." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. If Alex didn't know better, he looked flattered. 

"Yes, but storms bring sharks, don't they?" 

"With all due respect, sir, I'm more afraid of lightning than sharks," John chuckled. 

"Really?" Alex perked up into the conversation. 

John nodded and his eyes lit up to see him become a part of it. "Yeah. Lightning is unpredictable and sudden. Sharks are more like sea puppies than anything else. They just bite because they're curious and they usually aren't that scary and if they decide they've made a mistake and they don't like you, they'll leave and they won't go for more bites. Shark bites also don't kill as often as lightning strikes." 

He was ranting and he looked embarrassed about that now. 

"Sorry, I was just excited about the topic! Sharks are friends in my opinion and I'd defend them anyday!" He blushed deeper and Alex wondered if it was too late to ask him to keep flirting, because he only realized now that he didn't know what he had until it was gone. 

"No, no, it's alright. Is it a hobby or did you wanna go into a career with sharks...?" Alex tilted his head like Washington had. 

"I majored in Marine Biology. My original plan was to be a biologist and teach about sharks and stuff at Riverbanks Zoo in Columbia. They have an amazing reputation and I would've loved that. But then I discovered my passion for surfing. But when I get too old or banged up for this sport, then it'd be nice to return to Riverbanks and do that," John gushed and Washington and Gilbert looked surprised. Alex had apparently squeezed new information out of John. 

"Lofty goals. Where do you wanna surf?" Alex pressed. 

"Hawaii! I'm saving up all my money right now just to go and live there. It's my dream to become a pro surfer and work in Hawaii. Right now I only have enough for a year long trip to Mavericks, but I'm working on it," he confidently said. 

"Mavericks is still impressive! I've seen channels that have huge waves!" Alex encouraged and Washington cleared his throat, pulling them from their conversation. 

"Jack, our orders?" He reminded. 

John nodded, flushed red, and left without another word. 

"Alexander, what was that? Seven years and no interest and now...?" Washington gestured for Alex to pick up the conversation with an answer. 

"You don't know what you have until it's gone~" Gilbert sang and leaned against Alex with a lovestruck smile. 

"Oh get off, you romance geek!" Alex rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Gil. 

"So you're interested now?" Washington looked pleased. 

"He's... Interesting. I should've been paying closer attention. I mean, I like him," Alex blushed as he spoke and couldn't meet his dad's eyes. 

"Alexander is in L-O-V-E!" Gil spelled out cheerily. 

"Am not! It's a crush!" 

"Whatever, you love him!" 

"Shush, both of you. Alex, if you really want to date him, tell him. He's told me himself that he loves communication. Apparently it's because his family never talked when he lived with them," Washington advised. 

"I'll ask him to the arcade." 

"Perfect!" 

"What's perfect?" John asked as he handed out drinks. Alex had kept strong with his new usual of a strawberry daiquiri. 

"The weather forecast for Friday. Would you like to meet me and Gilbert at the arcade then?" Alex spit out. 

John's face nearly split with his grin. "Of course!" He pulled out his notepad and wrote a few things before tearing it off and handing it to Alex. "This is my number. Text or call and we'll arrange a time, yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Alex smiled. 

"I'll be back with your food!" John said and left them to talk. Minutes later, Ben and John were seen talking enthusiastically behind the bar, out of earshot. 

"I am not going, am I?" Gilbert smiled sweetly. 

"Nope! You and I can go tomorrow, but on Friday, it's me and John!" Alex proudly said and tucked the paper into his phone case with a few dollar bills. Important stuff hidden in a secret place. 

"Well done!" Gil cheered. 

"Nice job, Alex. Not a bad plan," said Washington as he flashed a thumbs up. 

"Thank you, both of you." 

 

"So you're saying that you think the New York Yankees could lose to the Columbia Fireflies? Bullshit, John!" Alex shouted over the noise of the air hockey table. 

"Hey, they're good! I may have grown up in Charleston, but I saw a few games and they're better than some Yankees!" He objected and the puck skittered across the table toward Alex's goal. 

He blocked it and sent it back, bouncing off the edge and successfully scoring. 6 against zero now, Alex in the lead. One more and he'd win. "Bullshit, John!" 

"Wasn't your brother supposed to join us?" He looked up and pressed the puck down on the table, preparing to shoot. 

"Actually, I wanted it to be just us," Alex admitted and John missed by a huge margin, hitting the side with such fore that the puck went flying across the room toward a pool table. It hit the table in the middle of some game and caused annoyed sounds to be directed at the pair at the air hockey game. 

"Just us? Like a date?" John was blushing. "I thought you weren't interested!?" 

Alex went to grab their puck and then returned to John's side, placing it near his goal. "Exactly like a date. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention for so long. But the more I do pay attention, the more I realize I was wrong. Gil suggested to give it a try, so here we are." 

"I'm not used to people listening, to be honest. Thanks for starting to listen to me," John mumbled. 

They were so close and Alex wanted to kiss him. So he did. On the cheek. A peck on the cheek. "You're welcome, surfer! Now let me kick your Carolinian ass!" 

"Hey! That's not fair, you just distracted me!" 

 

John had pulled his surfboard out when Alex had walked him home so he could sit on it instead of the sand to watch the sunset. They were mindful of the fins on the underside, but they made it work. John had gushed about how great the sunset was and that Alex absolutely couldn't miss it. 

The little cross necklace he had hanging round his neck sparkled yellow in the fading light. 

"What's with the fancy cross? No offense or anything," Alex hummed his question thoughtfully, wondering if John would be one of the scary Christian Southerners against other religions. Or if he'd be a Nazi and go after Alex. He was feeling rather self-conscious about the little Star Of David tattoo on his abdomen now. 

John looked up at him. "It's an old trinket. My mom's had it since she was little and she said it's super old. My dad used to want my mom to wear it every day and she always would, even though she was Jewish and not Christian, like my dad. Well, she got sick and wanted me to have it, and it meant a lot that she wanted to give this kinda fucked up symbol to me when she thought she was dying," he paused. "She said that she liked to wear it and remember good things instead of my dad so she'd be happier. She knew I was really depressed back then, so she said if I'm ever in a tough place, wear the necklace and think of happy things." 

"You've been wearing it a lot more lately," Alex thought aloud. 

"Life hasn't been easy lately. I got drunk with Ben recently after my dad tried to call me and get through his restraining order by some loophole he'd found," John sighed and looked at the sunset intently. 

Alex paused. "You're Jewish, right?" 

"Spiritual. I'm not tied down to anything, but I'm searching. I think I'll know the right thing when I feel it. There's something out there and I just gotta find it first." 

"Well I'm Jewish." 

John looked over. "Yeah?" 

Alex carefully pulled up his shirt to expose the little black lines that were stained into his skin. It was hard to pull up his shirt without exposing too much of himself, but John seemed focused on the tattoo more than checking him out. What a guy. 

"It's beautiful. Did it hurt?" 

"Like hell." 

"My sister Martha got a tattoo of the lesbian pride flag on her hip when she was eighteen. Mom was super proud and we all supported her way of coming out." 

"Your family sounds sweet. Except your dad, but he's a politician, so I get it." 

"You make it sound like all politicians are assholes. They're not. Some are, but not all." 

Alex leaned over. "You're super sweet but I've got a curfew. If you want, we can meet and talk more another time, but it's nearly nine and I've gotta be back by ten and I like to be punctual. Don't take this the wrong way. You're cute and adorable and downright fantastic, but I didn't realize it until I stopped being a self-centered idiot." Alex finished his ranting and John looked him in the eye. 

"You really broke my heart, y'know? But I forgive you. Your family has shown me so much love and affection and I've missed it so much. I never get so much. Thank you. Text me, we'll figure something out," he nodded and rested a hand on Alex's forearm. "Stay safe, Alexander." 

"You too, John." Alex nodded and got up to leave, hating the way the sand felt grainy between his toes. 

"Jack. Call me Jack." 

Alex turned around with clear confusion on his face. 

John was smiling fondly at him. "You can call me Jack. It's what my mom calls me, and I prefer it over my Christian name," he informed and Alex nodded. 

As they parted, both was thinking the same thing. 

_This might never work out._

 

"We need to meet halfway," Gilbert groaned and rubbed his temples as he laid on his bed. 

"It's the best I can think of! Gil, I hate ocean water! And he loves it! Unless we meet halfway, this won't work out. I like him, and he's super sweet, but I don't want to lose him! I met his friend Benjamin recently and he's so nice too! They're roommates and AH! HE TEXTED BACK!" Alex cut himself short to read his new text. 

 **Jack:** halfway sounds reasonable ig

 **Jack:** as in the sand? That's kinda halfway lol 

"What a nerd," Gilbert giggled over his shoulder. 

"Not like André, the cutie you talked to when we went to the arcade!" Alex cooed and made pretend googoo eyes at Gil. 

The Thursday before Alex's date with John, Gilbert had met a rather pretty guy at the arcade and struck up a conversation. They'd been introduced and his name turned out to be John André, an out-of-towner from Philadelphia. He and Gil exchanged numbers and he knew Gil had a crush on him. 

"We should go on a double date sometime," Alex giggled as Gilbert blushed and he responded to John. 

 **A.Ham:** Sounds good, shark boy. Unfortunately, I got school again soon, but I'll visit every weekend. 

He responded immediately. 

 **Jack:** you don't have to. I don't go to NYC often maybe I could visit and you could show me around 

Alex felt a grin spread over his face. 

 **A.Ham:** We'll meet every weekend and alternate places. NYC is nice. You'd like it. By the way, Gilbert says you're cute. 

 **Jack:** nah he doesn't. Also don't be such a Grammer policeman. I'd be a sucker for the uniform but stop typing so strict 

He just smiled and didn't respond. 

 

A big electrical storm struck up in the middle of the day Wednesday. Three weeks before Alex returned home. Unfortunately, John had been out in the water surfing when the big clouds rumbled all too fast over the ocean and barreled into the beach. 

Alex had rushed inside to take cover for himself, knowing that it's what John would've advised him to do and trusting him to take care of himself. He had rushed into Music of the Oceans by accident and rushed to their usual table (which was vacant) and stared out the window. 

John was nowhere in sight. The storm was picking up. 

Suddenly, the blaring noise of a weather alert screeched through the restaurant and the employees all gathered around the TV near the bar. 

A weatherwoman stood in front of a screen that portrayed a mass of clouds and rain and lightning behind her. Her words were lost as a National Weather Service update scrolled across the top in red and white, accompanied by the stupid noises. 

THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE HAS DECLARED A SEVERE THUNDERSTORM WARNING FOR THE FOLLOWING COUNTIES 

It went in to list five counties Alex didn't remember the names of until not and the mechanical voice came over the speakers. 

"ALL RESIDENTS OF THESE COUNTIES ARE ADVISED TO SEEK SHELTER UNTIL THE STORM HAS PASSED AND AWAIT MORE WARNINGS FROM THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE. PLEASE CHECK YOUR LOCAL WEATHER STATION FOR MORE INFORMATION." 

"That's what we're trying to do, you idiotic message!" One of the girls shouted at the TV as it ended. 

Just then, the power flickered out and a bunch of emergency lights came out. 

Someone lit up their phone and used it to find more industrial flashlights under the bar and distribute them to the others. "Okay, training time! We need to get away from the windows, to a low place, and always have an emergency exit!" They announced. The customers were beginning to be rounded up by the staff. 

"Missus Ramsey, there's always the cellar door in the basement for an escape exit," Ben offered the idea. 

"Brilliant! All customers first, then lock the doors and windows and come down, too. Where's Laurens? He can lead the customers," the lady crossed her arms. 

Ben raised his hand silently. 

"Yes, Benjamin?" 

"Jack told me he was going surfing and asked me to cover his shift. He's not here," he timidly broke the news. 

"MY NEPHEW IS OUT IN THE STORM!?" She lost it. 

"Focus on the game plan, Missus Ramsey! Focus! John's smart, he can find his way!" Another man stopped her from getting to the door. 

"Yes, true," she sighed. 

Then, speak of the devil, John stumbled, soaking wet and in uniform, through the front doors. He looked panicked and almost terrified. "IM HERE!" 

Alex couldn't help but laugh. 

"Alexander! You're here!? Get in the basement!" John groaned and Ben went to get him a towel. 

"Yes sir!" Alex followed his orders and was led by a man named Richard to the basement and to a storm shelter. 

Eventually, everyone was crammed in together, even wet old John. 

"Jack! I can't believe you! Surfing during a storm! What were you thinking!?" 

"In my defense, it wasn't stormy when I went out, and I know that when there's lightning you should get out of the water!" John said and looked guilty for his actions. His aunt quickly kissed his forehead though and he was forgiven. 

"A metaphor for life, shark boy," Alex hummed. 

 

 

 

"Meet halfway my ass. I cannot believe you convinced me to move to Hawaii with you." 

John only laughed and carried his surfboard towards the ocean. "You said you were okay with it!" 

"Ah, that I did. Call me crazy, J, but I love you. Two years since I kissed you and we finally did it. Two years and you're almost a pro!" Alex laughed back and laid a place out on the beach. Towels and a cooler for their picnic. 

"Two years and now you're stuck with me forever!" John proudly said and managed to balance on his board when he was just standing in a tidepool. 

"Yep. We're married now. What a pair we make." 

"In my experience, Communication is key, abuse is like lightning, and you need to be willing to meet halfway!" 

"Damn right." 

Epilogue (kinda):

Alex and John got married two years to the day after their "first kiss" in the arcade. John had managed to save enough to live comfortably in Hawaii and had signed a contract with a major surfing company and was on his way to the pros. Alex was a lawyer that helped couples get out of abusive relationships and he was a photographer on the side. Pictures of John were his favorite and thank goodness they were his biggest sellers. 

Gilbert had gone on to date André and still was to this day. They live in Philadelphia together. Gil is a French teacher for 6th graders and André is the music teacher at the same school. 

Henry Laurens eventually got jail time for his actions toward his family after an anonymous lawyer brought up proof against him and sued him. He lost the case but he's presumed to get out in 2025. 

Washington and his Martha frequently visit Eleanor who continues to watch over John's siblings in New York City. 

 


End file.
